Landscape edging is useful in several ways. Edging can designate where a grass or a flower bed start, and the edging can make the area more attractive. There are many options available for use for edging. Such options include the use of timbers, plastic edging strips, or concrete edging blocks. Concrete edging blocks (referred to herein as “edgers”) have advantages over timbers, in that they will not rot over time, and they have advantage over plastic edging strips which can wear out from exposure to weather conditions over time. Edgers are more permanent than timbers and plastic strips, and they come in an assortment of colors and styles.